What Happens on the Forum
by Mair Technosage
Summary: So, it's generally accepted that HeroTV's fan forums are a hotbed of bad RPF fic & messy shipwars. Running w/that idea, I would like to see the fans arguing about ship names. Blue Dragon vs Dragon Rose, etc. Bonus if the only thing anyone agrees on is that Barnaby's name is a wrench in the gears. ...UNTIL they get wind of the Bunny thing ep. 14 De-anon from t and b anon meme


Wild bunny…right. By request!

* * *

Wild_Tigress: Right, right…come on though—you know you want to read it.

BarnabysLvr: Wild Cyclone? Hell no! I'm more of a Fire Cyclone fan… or a Barnaby Tiger fan.

Nympho4Fyre: Like that would ever happen.

Wild_Tigress: And we all know you ship Rock Emblem.

Wild_Tigress: Still, I have to admit that's more believable than Blue Dragon

Nympho4Fyre: You've got a point. Dragon Kid is pretty butch. It probably would end up Dragon Rose if those two were involved.

4lifeFAN: Oh God, are you all on yuri pairings again?

BarnabysLvr: Discussing pairings in general actually. You just came in at the wrong time.

4lifeFAN: Oh, ok then.

Nympho4Fyre: 4life—favorite?

4lifeFAN: Barnaby anybody really

Wild_Tigress: …really?

BarnabysLvr: Really… and who with?

4lifeFAN: Kinda like Barnaby Rose. …Did you catch the music video? They were pretty in synch.

BarnabysLvr: And you know you've read too much fanfiction for classic manga/anime when the first thought is "Berkeley Rose" instead of Barnaby Brooks…

Nympho4Fyre: LMAO – sorry, Barnaby Brooks doesn't strike me as top of anything except the leader boards. Fire Brooks is more likely.

Wild_Tigress: Nympho, are you smoking something?

Nympho4Fyre: Nope—crack is whack kids!

Wild_Tigress: Fire Emblem rides around in the giant cock car! There isn't a snowballs chance in hell he's a top when he's always riding a cock.

4lifeFan: Hey, Nympho's entitled to their opinion.

BarnabysLvr: Fire Brooks…sounds like a scene out of True Romance.

Nympho4Fyre: Mmmm…muscled spies…bet Rock Bison is nice on the eyes. He'd have to be with a suit like that.

Nympho4Fyre: You have a point though Lvr—I remember that explosion over the water scene well.

Wild_Tigress: Does any hero name go well with Barnaby Brooks?

4lifeFAN: …

BarnabysLvr: Um… Tiger Brooks?

Nympho4Fyre: Reminds me of Tiger Woods.

Wild_Tigress: Well Barnaby Brooks is hardly paired up with anyone else… and even if there are Wild Tiger / Barnaby Brooks stories out there…

4lifeFAN: …Wild Brooks sounds like white water rafting.

BluWOu: Dooooooooooooooooood!

BarnabysLvr: And the spaz enters… Hey Blu.

BluWOu: Hey, hey, hey! Soooooooooooooooooooooooo, I wuz, um, chekin' out the interview t'night on HTV.

4lifeFAN: Oh crud, I'm glad I set the DVR—I forgot that was on tonight!

BluWOu: Totally, it rawked. Aneeeeeeeeeeeeeeee way—check it. Wild Tiger? Nickname for BBJ.

Nympho4Fyre: *is currently rewinding show* Quoi?

BarnabysLvr: WHAT?!

BluWOu: Never would have thunk it!

Wild_Tigress: Spill Blu.

BluWOu: LMAO – Find it yet Nympho?

Wild_Tigress: SPILL!

BluWOu: Dude called him "Bunny"! Gotta be the funniest thing since that Christmas special I watched when I ate the worlds best brownies!

4lifeFAN: …Bunny?

Nympho4Fyre: Just got to the start of the show part. Huh…Bunny… …he really did call him that. It's just after all the footage they show of the two of them at the start of the show.

BarnabysLvr: I can't believe it.

4lifeFAN: Kinda fits though.

BluWOu: Totally does! He's got those pink bits on his helmet and he's got a rabbit head on his suit!

BarnabysLvr: What?!

Wild_Tigress: I pulled up the show from the website to watch the 'cast for myself. He totally does have what appears to be a stylized rabbit head on his suit over his heart. Wild Tiger has a cat head. Probably supposed to be a tiger.

4lifeFAN: …Bunny Tiger?

Nympho4Fyre: Huh?

BarnabysLvr: *blinks* Bunny Rose?

Wild_Tigress: Bunny High?

BluWOu: Sounds like Bali High—Bali high will call you, bali high lah di dah…

4lifeFAN: *chokes* Wild Bunny?!

BarnabysLvr: Wild Bunny…

Wild_Tigress: *snicker* Anyone ship Wild Bunny?

Nympho4Fyre: Sounds like a bad porno.

BluWOu: Duuude—I'd sooooo watch Wild Bunny pr0n.

BarnabysLvr: I may have to ship Wild Bunny now…just because of the name.

Nympho4Fyre: Bunny Fire? Bunny Bison… *happy sigh* Bunny is much better than Barnaby…or Brooks.

Wild_Tigress: Bunny fits. Think about it. He kicks everything, he jumps around instead of using wires like Wild Tiger (or really any other kind of travel assistance)…the antennae's look like ears.

Nympho4Fyre: Think he makes love like a jackrabbit?

4lifeFAN: Nympho!

Nympho4Fyre: Like you weren't thinking it already honey. I've read your fanfic.

4lifeFAN: …You've given me ideas.

BarnabysLvr: Something like this?

BarnabysLvr: Barnaby traced a stray finger down Fire Emblems hip, fingers trailing from the hip to groin as he passed him toward the shower, causing the other hero to jump. "Call me Bunny again and I'll show you what this jack rabbit can do."

4lifeFAN: I was thinking more along the lines of Wild Tiger and Barnaby fighting for dominance and Wild Tiger managing to get Barnaby on his back long enough to remove those glasses putting him in a trance like you would with a rabbit and then having his wicket way with him. I'm thinking light bondage and then some comfort sex.

BluWOu: Now you've got me horny for Wild Bunny pr0n. I'm going to go check out fanpr0n. Maybe I can find a vid of those look alikes. Outies!

Wild_Tigress: Fan…porn…

Nympho4Fyre: Wild Bunny fan porn.

BarnabysLvr: …

BarnabysLvr: I have not spent enough time in the far reaches of the internets. There is Wild Bunny fan porn! I'm never going to look at this show the same!


End file.
